


The Glossop Method

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Canon - TV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Roderick Glossop has developed the best treatment method ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glossop Method

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Метод Глоссопа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291268) by [Dreaming_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat)



> Based on TV Canon for the Episode “Bridegroom Wanted.” The explanation of the Glossop Method is a direct quote from the show.

I must say, I had been rather pipped when Aunt Agatha, she of the jaws that bite and claws that catch, had had self and faithful manservant committed into Sir Roderick Glossop’s care to be treated for our ‘unnatural predilections’. As the cost of refusing to cooperate would have been to be forever ripped asunder from my adored valet, I had meekly done as I was told, but it was a disheartened Bertram who arrived at Sir Roderick’s hospital that first day.

Now, a week later, my mind had been changed, my eyes opened. This was heaven, and the reason for it was the Glossop method.

“The Glossop method is based on the patient being given an excess of whatever it is he most desires,” old Roddy had explained to me. “The patient will eventually revolt at the sheer immoderation of it and voluntarily deny himself.”

I kissed my way across Jeeves’s broad chest, still sweaty from our earlier exertions, and pressed my hips against his own. He clutched at my buttocks with strong fingers.

‘Again, sir?’ he gasped as I bit down lightly on his nipple. I grinned against his warm skin.

‘Mmm, yes. And again, and again, and again, my dear Jeeves. I’m nowhere near revolted yet.’


End file.
